Lie, Cheat and Steal
by t3h maniac
Summary: One cheap shot was all it took for the cheers to turn to boos, one cheap shot to pull the upset of the tourney, one cheap shot to change a person.
1. Cheap Shot

**Cheap Shot**

**It took one cheap shot for the cheers to turn to boos. One cheap shot to make her a force to be reckoned with. One cheap shot to turn her life around.**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Konami**

**--**

Professional wrestling wasn't fake, it was scripted, the winner and loser were decided beforehand barring any screw-jobs. Most of the moves did carry risks but they were often done in such a fashion to minimize them, some federations even banned most of the moves that resulted in one person dropping an opponent on her head to all but the veterans who could do it without shortening a career. It was more about the entertainment side than the sports, especially towards the end where even celebrities donned ring gear. Before one of the major organizations collapsed they even had an actor win their world title. If that wasn't a bad idea then Rebecca Welsh didn't know what was. Wrestlers are supposed to billed to be unstobbable bad-asses (or at least some of them are) so losing to a guy who has practically zero muscle in comparison was just plain stupid.

Still it stood to reason that if a federation could use celebrities to promote themselves surely she could use a promotion to get some notice for her own rock band. The fact there was a cash prize at the end of it only sweetened the deal. She could not sign up for that tournament fast enough.

However no-one told her that there had been a few changes in the way things were handled since then, that or no-one told this Texan that wrestling was supposed to be scripted.

"Had enough darlin'? Or you got something left?"

Spitting out a portion of blood Rebbeca struggled to her feet. This wasn't fair, she told them this would be her first actual match, she didn't expect to be thrown to the wolves like this. Dixie Clements was a wrestling veteran by comparison, even managed to beat that Japanese wrestler in her opening match in this tourney. How was she supposed to compete with that?

In one last ditch attempt Rebecca charged towards Dixie, trying for a shoulder block take down, however the Texan casually side stepped her allowing her to go flying into what should have been the ring corner…

…if the referee hadn't got in the way.

"Shit." She cursed, it was just another thing to go wrong, her offense in this match totalled to about a few punches just so she could get back to her feet one time, and a sweep of the legs when Dixie had her back turned. Other than that the cowgirl had been in complete control and things weren't looking as if they would change.

"Hey Ref, you okay?" Dixie asked, checking the official as Rebecca rolled out of the way, looking to take advantage of this opportunity, then she saw her one last chance out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey blondie." She shouted dispite the pain in her throat.

"What?" Dixie asked, turning back to face her opponent who was now in mid-swing using her guitar as a weapon. The instrument broke over the Texan wrestlers head cleanly in two, knocking her out cold with a sickening "KRANNGGG" that echoed throughout the arena. Seizing the opportunity she pulled Dixie to the centre of the ring, quickly removed all the pieces from her broken guitar and covered Dixie all just in time for the referee to come to as if it was all planned out.

"1

2

3!" If there were colour commentators you could have probably heard one of them shout "Not this way! Not this way!" before this point.

"Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner by way of a pinfall, Rebecca Welsh!" The announcer stated as the referee held her hand in victory to a chorus of boos.

_Think of the money, think of why you're here in the first place. _She told herself, trying to shut out the pain, her body parts collecting their individual debts from the one-sided battle, EMTs checking on Dixie, while she just limped back to the locker room to pass out.

When she woke up, she was no longer just Rebecca Welsh.

--

**My first attempt at breathing life into a dead fandom, don't ask me why but this idea's been stuck in my head for a while and had to get out somehow. Review if you liked it, hated it, got some criticisms, or you want me to continue it.**


	2. Whatever it takes

**Whatever It Takes**

**You people wanted it, you got it.**

**No promises about stopping the cheap shots towards WCW/WWE/TNA etc. they're just too easy, especially WCW, and Vince Russo.**

**Disclaimer: I own jack shit.**

**--**

Of all the places to come to after passing out she could have probably done a lot worse. The roadside sprang quickly to mind, that would suck. Ditto anywhere out on the streets. Hospital would be okay but would usually come with bad news. So of all places, waking up back in the locker room wasn't that bad. Although it's hard to classify any situation where all your limbs feel as though they're on fire and there's a dull thumping noise in your head.

"Uggh… someone get the plate of whatever the hell just hit me?" Oh, and add a buzzing to the list as well. Wait, that wasn't just her was it?

"_Holy shit! I thought you were joking when you said you were entering. Good luck."_

"_Heh, was that flash to the audience intentional or was it a botch?"_

"_Ouch! I almost felt that guitar shot, nice touch though adding the SFX to that, it's almost as though you broke the real one. You didn't, did you? Do you know how much those things cost?"_

"_We still on for band practice at all this month?"_

"_Didn't expect they'd let you win your debut especially against a vet. Who knows, maybe they've decided to give you a push already."_

If only they knew, hell if she knew earlier she probably wouldn't have the world's largest headache combined with what felt like her arms were on slightly backwards after that Texan put her in a hammerlock for so long that a shoulder could have popped out. It's not as easy to escape from as it looks on TV.

Still, she won. That had to count for something right? One less person to go through and by the sounds of it she was one of the worst people to face off against in the first round. All it took was one swing at the right time.

To hell with what they thought of her, the fans and the other competitors, she was in this thing to win and if that meant bending the rules or just flat out breaking them and kicking over its stretcher just to break them some more, then so be it. As soon as that check was in her hands, she was out of there.

As soon as she got a new guitar to replace the one she broke on Dixie's head.

--

**A bit on the short side but it was a struggle to get through, hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	3. Deal with the Devil

**Deal With The Devil**

**Yes I know the last chapter was poor, and this has been overdue for a while, but so have a lot of things on my page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tells you!**

---

Recovery is a long and arduous process, a time where the human body is often best left undisturbed with the exception of painkillers and whatever bandages need to be applied to aid the slow healing process. Recovery did not mean that the pain went away after 1 hour, or 2, or maybe 3. We're talking possibly days here. Wait… where was I going with this? Right. Miss Welsh had finally calmed down, the pain in her arms were still there and her legs refused to move if she didn't put it in the mental suggestion box that may or may not be considered after 30 minutes but at least there was no headache. All she needed now was some peace and quiet.

"Who'd have thought you would beat Cowgirl, even if it was with _unconventional _methods." A sharp British accent cut though the air, ruining any chance of relaxation. The rookie wrestler looked up to see just who was disturbing her.

It looked a nurse had come to check up on her, _great,_ but it didn't seem right once her vision stopped blurring out at random intervals. Rebecca questioned how she could have ever mistaken _that_ outfit for a nurses uniform, sure there was the hat, a little badge with a thermometer clipped to it but it had lots of things wrong with it.

It was bright pink latex for starters.

"Who the hell are you?" Becky asked, taking a better look. This new woman creeped her out. Not that she was unattractive by anyone's standards, long legs in white stockings, the skimpy false uniform exposing her midriff most likely as an excuse to show off her perfect, dark skin. However that smile sent shivers down her spine for some reason.

"Who do I look like?" The faux nurse asked back. The voice was probably another reason. British accents on a Latin woman did not mix well.

"You look like some nurse you'd get at some costume party."

"Well your half right, I did get this outfit at the nearest costume store but I hope to get a replacement soon, it makes it slightly difficult to compete in." _Oh, just someone scoping out the competition._

"Whatever, I gotta leave." She said, sitting up, the less time with this woman the better.

"Not even a full conversation with your new boss?" She said, stopping Rebecca Welsh in her tracks

"Boss?" she squeaked, her voice changing pitch out o

"That's right. I am the personal assistant to the sponsor of this tournament, and am the one entrusted to oversee the venues, participants and make sure that whoever wins is without a doubt the best and most deserving of the prize, you may call me Anesthesia. And I must say it was a shock to see the favourite lose to such a rank outsider."

_Aw crap. _Becky thought, _now I'm probably gonna be kicked out for breaking the rules and sending She-hulk to the hospital. I fucked up her booking pans and now I'm…screwed._

"But fortunately the tournament hasn't started yet." Anesthesia completed.

"It hasn't? Then what was the point of the matches?"

"To get people interested, to see what rivalries I can work with. Reiko… her last ring name escapes me… it may have been rose, nope it was something Japanese, I should have really rembered it. Anway, she is one of the most well known female wrestler in Japan, it runs somewhat in the family, nd Dixie Clements is arguably the best female wrestler in the United States. Why would I put those two against each other first when I could save that for a main event, the tournament finals?" She asked, and it made sense. That was a PPV match in theory, why waste it on a house show?

"So... I'm still in?"

"Of course," She said, waving off her concerns "in fact, that little trick you pulled has given me an idea."

"Your welcome?"

"While Reiko and Miss Clements are big names, the crowd will only support their national hero, making it difficult to build Reiko's matches in the states with her as the crowd favourite and the reverse goes for the cowgirl in Japan which makes it very difficult to book a location. Which is where you popped in to this difficult mix, I need someone that is not afraid to be booed out of a building during the exhibition rounds while we are still setting up everything. You could be what I am looking for."

"So you want me to be a complete bitch, cheat in every match, flip off the fans all so your poster girls are guaranteed to get the reaction you want anywhere outside of Toronto." Rebecca said. Seeing where this was going.

"What's with Toronto?" Anesthesia asked, having been taken back slightly by the question.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, what do I get out of it?"

"What you get, is an edge until then. The referees may stay down longer than expected in your matches, be slightly more lenient with the rules, I may even throw in a few surprise presents for you if you do good." Rebecca had to resist the urge to grin like a Cheshire cat; this is exactly what she needed. "But this will only last until the official tournament starts. Then I can no longer help you so…directly."

--

Two weeks later her second match in her career was about to begin and Rebecca had changed, the red dye was being used nearly every day, and her school uniform had been modified so she could wrestle in it instead of having to borrow a pair of tights from the last place. _I swear those things stank of something other than sweat._ She was going to have to get used to this, travelling all over the world if that nurse had her way, that meant long plane journey's and having to manage everything.

This time the group brought them to Texas, the home state of the person Rebecca beat. _Let's see if they remember… _she thought to herself as she swung her fake guitar downward onto the ramp, breaking it in too causing boos to echo throughout the arena. _Yep they remember._

_This whole thing may not be so bad._

--

**Yay for abuse of backstage powers. The main difference is that unlike most there are sort of exhibition matches before the tournament starts to prepare everyone, sort out who will be seeded to win and to build a fan base.**

**Including that one guy with the sign saying "Botchamania (Insert high number here) : This match."**


End file.
